crstfandomcom-20200213-history
Over the hedge 2
So one day, I was walking around some Target and eyed upon one beautiful sight. It was The Rise of the OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes Movie 2, a sequel to my absolute favorite movie.I grabbed the only copy before anyone else could. The case was red, and there was a tear in both of K.O.'s eyes (Which I didn't notice until I got home). I zipped to the cashier and put it on the conveyor belt as fast as I could (The store was about to close) and it came up as $0.00. I didn't read enough Creepypastas to avoid that little trick, so I got it. When I got home, I scurried to the DVD player, and looked at the case. I noticed the Red cut in both of K.O.'s eyes as he was smiling and giving 2 thumbs up, The fact that heather was missing from the cover, and that Sunny's eyes were angered. I was guessing that someone accidentally torn the cover, and that Disney & DisneyToon Studio Logo couldn't put enid in for whatever reason, but I was still suspicious of Sunny's eyes. When I popped in the disc, there were no commercials, but instead a black screen with the giygas theme from after the battle playing for 2 minutes, and then it went to the title screen, which nearly gave me a heart attack. It was the same title screen, but all the heroes were torn killed, the glass was cracked, all of the heroes said I am God, the Little Guy was laying down dead with a butcher knife in its head. The Toon Squad trailer Wall had Slenderman, Jeff the Killer, Sonic.EXE, and Jason Voorhees it. The music was remixed in G major, the "Hood Sickle's Swords adventures" Wall had no hood sickle on it (And no text either), and when the truck drove by, you could hear the truck's noise. Then a screeching, a SpongeBob screaming and then a crash. I chose to start the movie, then There was the new Disney & DisneyToon Studio opening (even though I saw no Disney & DisneyToon Studio logo on the case) but I paused the movie, looked at the case, and saw a normal back, but due to the blood stain making the words: "HELP ME! I WAS TOO WEAK TO STOP IT, PLEASE DON'T POP IN THE DISK!" I only saw "The cast is back in ano." I expected this to be a sick joke, and someone hacked the title screen. I was wrong. As I heard the clicking of the coins and the buttons, I saw the vending machine with enid's head in the first slot. Wall said: "You're dead, hero girl" (Which I hoped referred to Enid, because I wasn't a girl, and I as nowhere near hero) and it got stuck before falling, and Sunny yelled: "NO! THAT FRUIT PUNCH WAS JUST" As he banged the machine, he continued "SITTING, RIGHT, THERE!", and everything after that was normal. Until he saw K.O.'s cave Sunny said, "K.O....No, no, BAD IDEA! BAD IDEA!" as normal, but then I heard in a demonic voice: "I CONTROL OVER YOU, YOU CANNOT MAKE YOUR OWN CHOICE!" the thing said Sunny, Crying, went up near K.O.'s cave. That part when he hit the "Do not touch the screen" sign, he looked up, and I just saw some red legs, and I heard Sunny screaming, and some biting, and some evil laughter. Me, scared out of my skull, I reversed to see what killed Sunny, and it was a red demon with a key (I expected it to be Sunny's "Captor") Next was the buying scene, which was normal, but when the porcupine heroes buying the some suff, the suff rejected it as usual, but said nothing. >When k.o. brought the sticks to the log, he grabbed some suff, but it wasn't suff, it was instead a hand, still moving. Every time K.O. took a bite, the hand stretched it's fingers out. After awhile, the scenes got more and more distorted. Eventually, k.o. went jump out movie sceen, and Sunny was standing in front of K.O.. Which was strange because Sunny got killed. Sunny grabbed K.O. by the neck, and tied him to a rocket, and basted him off into the sky. It didn't show what happened afterwards though. Sunny entered movie sceen, and everyone was excited, and group hugged him. But he said "Goodbye heroes!" and took out a chainsaw, and killed all the heroes. Besides the heroes, who were too power cards for his chainsaw. Eventually, the screen was blood red, and Sunny appeared saying. "Whoever was foolish enough to watch this movie will go with the other fool that dies!" I got so scared that I threw the disc out the window, and buried it so it would never be seen again. I also broke the case, and put my The Rise of the OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes Movie Toys in a box for three weeks, because I was too scared of The Rise of the OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes Movie because of that movie. after that I burned the movie I buyed Today, I watched The Rise of the OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes, remembering that moment, which is why I'm posting this today after that the reaper named the grim reaper said "your next" after that I got stabed at the heart. ---- Credited to... Suprisingly enough, Moon Snail. Yes, he wrote this crap. This ridiculous, narm filled "creepypasta". Category:Dreamworks Category:DVD Category:Shrek Category:The Rise of the OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes Movie Category:Disney Category:DisneyToon Studio